


A Storm Is Going To Come

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You promised me you wouldn’t do this alone,“ she says eventually, staring down at her desk. „You promised.“It’s silent again, his voice almost too calm when he speaks up again. „And you said you wouldn’t stop me from killing Red John, but you would have. Am I right?“





	A Storm Is Going To Come

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**A Storm Is Going To Come**

**.**

**.**

She’s sitting in her office, staring out of the window into the dark, trying to keep the tears from falling. Her clothes are ruffeld, even torn in some places. Smelling like burning wood and ashes. Her head is throbbing and she’s almost sure her left wrist is broken.

„Lisbon?“

He’s whispering her name softly, looking at her concerned from his chair at the other side of her desk.

„Are you still with me? Lisbon?“

She tries to remember what he just said, but she can’t. It doesn’t matter now anyway.

„Teresa?“

It’s that all too intimate way he’s saying her forename that makes her snap.

„Don’t do that.“

„Do what?“

„Acting like nothing happened!“ She can’t stop herself from leaping of her chair, almost yelling at him. „You never planned coming out of this alive, did you?“

„Lisbon…“

„I want you to tell me the truth, just this once!“

„Lisbon…“ She knows he’s just trying to calm her down, but his soothing voice just makes her angrier.

„You left me there standing on that beach, with nothing more than a damn goodbye speech“, she can’t stop herself from glaring at him furiously. The hurt of his betrayal still fresh. „A speech and a freaking hug you only gave me so you could snatch my damn phone in the first place.“

„No, that’s not true!“ It’s his take to leap of his chair, his eyes filled with hurt and disappointment. „You know I meant it!“

„No, Jane! I don’t!“ She’s yelling now. „How on earth would I know that? The last time you said something important you just took it back an hour later, remember?“

It’s quite for a long time and she’s pleased to see him speechless at least this once.

„That was different,“ he finally whispers, unable to look at her.

„Different?“ She can’t help but laugh. „No, Jane! Admit it, it’s just what you do best! Lying to get what you want and that’s all that matters anyway, right?!““

She knows she’s being cruel, acting like a bitter person. But maybe that’s just what she is and who cares anyway? It’s not like he plans on staying around. He’s just about to get himself killed and leave her alone.

„I’m so sick of all your lies“, she adds angrily. „So fucking sick of you playing games with me. I’m sick of being your puppet!“

He looks almost lost, standing there at the other side of the table. Watching her silently. Making her even more furious with that.  _(And she just wants to hurt him the same way he’d hurt her)._

But she feels exhausted to no end and the pain in her left wrist is getting almost unbearable. She just wants to get home now, but she knows she can’t and she’s not sure if she ever will. She has broken too many laws herself. Maybe that’s the final straw and she’s just going to lose her job. But what’s even worse, is the fact that she can’t see herself working with the CBI without him anyway.

„You promised me you wouldn’t do this alone,“ she says eventually, staring down at her desk. „You promised.“

It’s silent again, his voice almost too calm when he speaks up again. „And you said you wouldn’t stop me from killing Red John, but you would have. Am I right?“

She closes her eyes, trying hard to keep her tears from falling.  _(Of course he is)._

„And you know what? I knew that, Lisbon,“ he adds softly. „And it’s fine, it’s just who you are. It’s just another thing I lo… “

He stops and she opens her eyes to find him looking at her, unable to finish his sentence.  _(Proving her right)._

„You lied to me, Jane,“ she whispers wearily. „For almost ten years, you were lying to me.“ But he’s just shaking his head defensivly. „No, Lisbon, I didn’t. You just never asked.“

And the truth hits her like a bullet.  _(He was right)._ She’d never asked him about the future. She hadn’t even dared to think about it, too afraid of his answer. There are black spots dancing in front of her eyes and she feels herself stagger.

„What’s wrong?“ he asks worried, already putting an arm around her waist, his body supporting hers and for a second it’s all she wants him to do. But then her anger comes rushing back to her and she just pushes him away with all the strenght she can muster.

„Don’t you dare touching me,“ she snarls at him and she’s almost scared of herself, but it’s like she’d lost all her self control somewhere during the night.

„I’m sorry.“ He’s taking a few steps back, his hands up in surrender. Hurt and something else written in his eyes.

„Just get out,“ she whispers defeatedly. Horribly aware of the tears blurring her vision. „Just get the fuck out of my office!“

And she really wants him to leave, because she knows she’s about to break. She’s about to freak out like a five year old and the last thing she wants right now is him watching.

Her hands are shaking and she already has a hard time controlling her own breathing. But he’s still standing in her office with no intention to leave.

„We have to talk about this, Lisbon,“ he starts again, almost pleading now. „I don’t know how much time…“

„I don’t have to do anything anymore, Jane! I’m done and now get the hell out of here!“

She’s not sure if she means it, but she can’t think straight with those tears trying to choke her. With all that pain and anger raging inside her like a stormy sea and he’s just standing there after everything that had happened tonight, looking at her with those baby blue eyes of his.

„I said get the fuck out, Jane!“ Her voice is breaking, tears on the verge of spilling and she feels like she’s about to throw up any second.  _(She really needs him to leave)._

And she’s almost crying out in utter relief when he finally turns away from her.

She’s watching him walk out, closing the door behind him quietly, disapearing into the hallway without looking back.

And then she’s left alone, standing there in the middle of her office, feeling utterly lost. And she can’t stop thinking about what she has become. What he’s made of her.

With a furious scream, she turns toward her desk, whipping all her stuff on it onto the floor with one swift motion. Her phone and her computer crashing to pieces when they hit the wall, picture frames shattering between crumpled papers, pens and the shards of a forgotten coffee mug

And then, she finally starts to cry.

.

23,

24,

25

He counted to 25 when he hears a furious scream, followed by a loud crash and glass shattering. And he just lets himself sink down on the hallway floor.

He’s known it. He’s known that as soon as he would close the door behind him she would lose it. He’s seen it coming for weeks now.  _(And she just had to break at some point)._

He has to fight his own tears, when her heartbreaking sobs start to echo through the office. And he’s glad it’s still empty. Is glad that they still have some time left, before all hell is going to break loose.

He never planned for any of this to happen.  _(Not like this at least)._

He just wanted to get the man that murdered his family, wanted to hunt him down and kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Wanted him to die a horrible death. And yes, he never plannend surviving it. He always had a plan. And it’s true, he never told her about.  _(He just couldn’t find the guts to do it)._

But he never meant for her to fall in love with him.  _(And he never meant to fall in love with her either). H_ e feels guilty just thinking about it.

He broke her.  _(And now he wouldn’t even be there to pick up the pieces)._

He waits patiently, still sitting on the floor until her sobs die down. Only then he stands up and makes his way back to her office, opening the door slowly. And finds her sitting there on the floor in the middle of her broken belongings.

He’s closing his eyes for a second, silently bracing himself, before he bends down to look her in the eyes.

„Feeling any better now?“ he whispers softly, trying to ignore the heartbreaking sight of her. She looks lost, shattered. Just like her belongings on the floor. And he knows he did this to her. It’s his fault, even when he never meant to do it.

„Honestly, no.“ she answers bluntly, still staring onto the floor.  _(Shame written all over her pale face)._

„Thought so,“ he murrmurs gently, before pushing away the broken fragments with his shoe, sitting down beside her. „There are many other desks you can crush too, you know?“ her adds jokingly. And he can see that she has to suppress a laugh.

„I don’t think that’s such a good idea,“ she answers while pointing at her broken computer. „I’m afraid I’m already going to pay for this one.“

 _(No, she wouldn’t)._ But he doesn’t tell her that. Now wasn’t the time to start another fight.

„I’m sorry, Teresa,“ he says instead, watching her closely. Relieved when he gets the answer he was hoping for.

„I know.“

„I never planned on hurting you.“ He really needs her to know that. And she just gives him the answer he needs to hear. _  
_

„I know, Jane.“

 _I love you._ That’s what he doesn’t tell her even if he wants to. He can’t. But he’s sure she knows anyway.  _(The same way he does)._ It’s been written in their eyes for so long now. _  
_

They’re both silent for a while, sitting side by side on the floor, before he just can’t take the silence anymore.

„Lisbon?“

„Yeah?“

She looks up to him quizzicaly while he points to the fragments on the floor with a proud smile on his face.

„I have to admit I’m impressed.“

And with that she finally starts to laugh and he just can’t stop himself from laughing with her.

He knows there isn’t enough time left to fix this and maybe he wouldn’t be able to fix this if he had all the time in the world. But he takes her hand softly into his own anyway, pulling her close against his chest and kissing her forehead gently.

This time she’s not fighting him. She just gives in, letting her head rest on his chest, closing her eyes weary. And he just keeps sitting there, holding her.  _(Savouring his last moments with her)._

Watching the sunrise through her office window.  _(Probably for the last time in his life)._

Knowing the storm was just about to come.  _(And this time, neither of them would survive the blow)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
